Baby
|Race = Machine Mutant Tuffle |Gender = Male |Date of birth = c. pre-Age 730 |Date of death = Age 789 |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (creation) Tuffle King (genetic fusee) Tuffle Scientists (creators) }} Baby (ベビー, Bebi) is an antagonist in the anime sequel series, Dragon Ball GT. He makes his debut in "The Baby Secret", the 22nd episode of Dragon Ball GT, which premiered on August 14, 1996. His name is a testament to his being what Dr. Myuu refers to as his "baby." Personality Initially, Baby is single-minded in reviving the Tuffle race and exterminating the Saiyans, and over time it is shown that he is cunning enough to dominate the Z Fighters, possessing Vegeta and successfully restoring the Tuffles' homeplanet. However, Baby is also incredibly childish and immature; he is very prone to taunting, and flies into a rage if he is teased enough. Ironically, despite seeing the Saiyans as a barbaric race, he arguably finds more enjoyment in battle than they do; upon becoming a Golden Great Ape, Baby pretends as though he is in a mindless rampage (a trait common among all Great Apes and Golden Great Apes), and massacres countless followers as a means of testing out his abilities. He is very intelligent, and has an "extremely egotistical and selfish" personality. Later, after he received energy from his followers, becoming Super Baby Vegeta, his cruelty became more pronounced, and he stated that each and every living being should be considered his slaves. Due to the Tuffle King's DNA within Baby, he is also tremendously prideful, and he prefers to fight one-on-one. Being the sole survivor of the Tuffle race, who were all but exterminated by the Saiyans, he bares a deep hatred of the Saiyans. Unlike other villains of the series in its entirety, Baby is not instinctively acting on evil intentions alone. He is an antagonist to the protagonists of the storyline, but he is seeking vengeance for all the misery that was brought unto him and his own race by the barbaric Saiyans. He does want to pay back this pain and suffering ten-fold, but the desire to do so is a direct cause of what happened to his own race. If anything, through obtaining revenge against the Saiyans, he would inadvertently be fulfilling a heroic feat. At least, if he had done this before the drastic reform in Saiyan mentality caused by the influence of Goku's upbringing and Frieza's betrayal. Biography Background Seemingly created as a "last resort" by the demented Machine Mutant Dr. Myuu, Baby is a parasite whose purpose for living is to see through the annihilation of the Saiyan race and domination of the universe in the name of the Tuffles. However, as his name implies, Baby is highly immature and is prone to fits of rage and panic, as well as not taking his battles seriously. It is also implied that 'Baby' was not his original name, or at least that this is not what he was intended to be dubbed, as Baby does not initially recognize the title and before long begins to dislike it. During the battle between a Baby-possessed Gohan, Goten and Vegeta, Baby reveals to Vegeta his true Tuffle background and how he was created. During the Saiyan invasion of planet Plant, the last of the Tuffles created genetically superior life forms, parasite-like organisms, which they infused with the DNA of the Tuffle King. These organisms were spread throughout the galaxy, with the overall goal to destroy the Saiyans in revenge for the destruction of planet Plant by King Vegeta and his Saiyan forces. Baby was the first Tuffle parasite to return and try to obtain vengeance against the Saiyan race. Planet M-2 Baby is first confronted by Goku, Pan and Trunks while they are on the planet M-2, home to Dr. Myuu. During the encounter, Baby is still confined to a tank of liquid, where he is completing his regeneration. Although Trunks seemingly stops the process and dooms the parasite, Baby's inner-rage boils when the mention of a "Saiyan" causes him to awaken forcefully. Still, Baby proves to be no match for the three Saiyans, and so he makes his escape by stowing himself away within Dr. Myuu's body. Bursting his way out of Myuu's body, Baby berates Dr. Myuu for forgetting who the "true master" is, revealing that it was he who created Dr. Myuu to revive him and give him the ability to create the other Machine Mutants. What causes Baby to rely on Dr. Myuu for his regeneration is never explicitly revealed, but there are several sequences during the Baby Saga that are believed to provide some hints. Baby finds a Black Star Dragon Ball inside Dr. Myuu's brain, and plans a trap for Goku, Pan and Trunks after failing to stop them from departing M-2 inside General Rilldo's body. Baby then slaughters an entire spaceship crew and takes the body of a young alien boy and hides the Dragon Ball in order to trap the Saiyans. The plan works, and Baby, as the child, is taken by the trio to a hospital on planet Pital, where he escapes the boy's body and enters that of a doctor. Seeing his chance, Baby catches Trunks alone and enters his body through a cut in Trunks' shoulder. Unfortunately for Baby, Trunks proves to have enough willpower to withstand the parasite, and Baby is forced to break out of his body. Being no match for the might of Goku, Pan and Trunks, Baby flees the planet using an Eye Flash and makes his way to Earth, seeking the remaining Saiyans here. Invasion Upon arriving on Earth, Baby begins his rampage first by seizing the body of Goten. Baby Goten challenges Gohan to a battle during which he switches possession of bodies in favor of Gohan's, but not before leaving an egg implanted inside of Goten, rendering him under Baby's control. Baby Goten and Baby Gohan locate the next Saiyan, Vegeta, which ensues in an even duel between the latter two. This is until with the help of an ambush by Baby Goten, one of Baby Gohan's attacks pierces Vegeta's skin, and allows Baby to commandeer Vegeta's body, gaining control of a superior host. Having brought the population of Earth under his control, Baby Vegeta is stunned by an encounter with Goku, who has recently returned to Earth. Baby Vegeta reveals to Goku that he has Earth placed under his control, unaware that Pan, Majin Buu and Mr. Satan are free from his possession as well. Trunks, who appeared not to suffer any repercussions of Baby's attempt to control him, appears to have been captured after all, as like with Goten, Baby implanted his seed within Trunks in an effort to overtake him at a later time. Goku then challenges Baby Vegeta to a combat that is evenly matched. Baby Vegeta gains the upper-hand however when Goku reverts back to normal, and when the controlled Saiyans lend him enough energy to assume his final transformation. During this match, Goku discovers Baby's greatest weakness: his temper. Though he is clearly losing, Goku taunts and goads him, with Baby falling for every taunt, unable to shrug off Goku's remarks. With his new power, Baby Vegeta easily dominates Goku, before unleashing a presumably fatal Revenge Death Ball upon Goku, who is nowhere to be seen following the explosion that ensues. Dominance Baby decides to carry out the final phase of his plan: to use the Black Star Dragon Balls to wish for the return of the Tuffle homeplanet, which Baby re-dubs "Planet Tuffle", and to relocate the Earthlings to the rebirthed planet via spaceships. When his progress is interrupted by Pan, Majin Buu and Hercule, Baby Vegeta orders Gohan and Videl to execute Pan. Fortunately, the young Saiyan is rescued at the last minute by Uub, Goku's esteemed pupil. Uub and Baby Vegeta then engage one another in combat and seem to be evenly matched. Gohan, Goten and Trunks come to assist Baby Vegeta, but their aid is revealed to be unnecessary, as Baby Vegeta claims to have been merely toying with Uub, before blasting them aside for their lack of faith. Baby Vegeta then fights Uub with his full potential, and moves in for the kill by firing a Revenge Death Ball at the young warrior. However, unknown to Baby Vegeta who receives a report from Bulma and leaves for Planet Vegeta, Uub survives the attack thanks to the timely intervention of Majin Buu. To his shock, Baby Vegeta is confronted once again by Uub, the latter having fused with Majin Buu since their last encounter and been rechristened Majuub. Baby Vegeta and Majuub's conflict is once again evenly matched, until Majuub demonstrates one of his abilities inherited by the fusion, the Chocolate Beam, against a number of hypnotized bystanders, transforming them into chocolate. Baby Vegeta is on the verge of defeat when Majuub fires a Chocolate Kamehameha at him. Baby Vegeta however, declares that he has had "enough playing," and further exerts himself, deflecting the energy wave back at Majuub, resulting in the fighter being reduced to a harmless piece of chocolate which Baby Vegeta proceeds to eat. The final battle Majuub's defeat signals the return of Goku, who it was previously believed had been decimated earlier by Baby Vegeta's Revenge Death Ball. Having regrown his tail in his absence, Goku engages Baby Vegeta in combat, but is still overpowered by the possessed Saiyan. Baby Vegeta moves in for the final blow when Goku undergoes a mysterious transformation by staring at the Earth; Baby Vegeta witnesses Goku transform into a Golden Great Ape. Free of reserve, Goku proceeds to rampage the surface of the planet, with Baby Vegeta barely able to dodge Goku's blows. Eventually, the raging Goku is confronted by Pan, who calms his senses and signifies his ultimate transformation, Super Saiyan 4. Baby Vegeta and Goku resume their fight. When Baby Vegeta realizes he cannot defeat Goku at his current power level, he enlists Bulma to give him more power. The result was a device she called the Blutz Wave Generator. In a desperate move, she targets Baby Vegeta with the Blutz Wave Generator, transforming him into a Golden Great Ape as he had previously observed with Goku. Although Baby Vegeta's power has increased beyond that of his adversary, he goes into a blind rage, destroying much of his own city. Goku attempts to sway the uncontrollable monster to an uninhabited area, until Baby Vegeta curiously blindsides him with a ki blast, something he would be incapable of tactically doing if he were out of his mind. Baby Vegeta confesses that he is in complete control of his senses, and explains that the destruction he previously caused was again an act of "playing". He goes on to remind Goku that while his host Vegeta has become a Golden Great Ape, Baby remains the dominant identity in control (this dialogue was removed in the FUNimation Dub of this particular episode, replacing it with an explanation of why Baby Vegeta's mouth does not move when he talks). After swatting Goku away, Baby decides to further demonstrate his superior power by blasting the Saiyan with a series of devastating energy waves. Because Goku manages to avoid these, Baby changes tactics, targeting Goku's family. Finally, Baby Vegeta and Goku come to blows, leading the parasite to spite Goku further by blasting the Earth with an uncharged Super Galick Gun, which destroys much of Satan City in an explosion visible from Planet Tuffle. In retaliation, Goku blasts Baby Vegeta with a 10x Kamehameha, which appears to have no effect. While the force has not affected Baby Vegeta, its potency is enough to paralyze the Golden Great Ape for a few moments. Eventually, Baby Vegeta and Goku both land knockout punches on each other and collapse in exhaustion. This prompts Bulma, still possessed by Baby, to use the Blutz Wave Generator to replenish Baby Vegeta's energy. However, these waves also reach Goku and are enough to revitalize him. Fully refreshed however, Baby Vegeta's power is far beyond Goku's reach. Making matters worse, Baby Vegeta sets his targets toward Goku's friends and family, who have joined the battle since being freed from Baby's control. Because Baby is aware of the power Goku has lost over the course of the struggle, Goku's taunting and psychological tactics prove helpless, and Baby ignores him as he attacks the others. Defeat Deciding to bring the circumstances to an end with a heavily charged Super Galick Gun, Baby prepares to wipe everyone out when Majuub, revealed to still be active inside Vegeta's body, powers up within and attacks his innards, causing him great pain and halting his lethal blast. Baby Vegeta is frustrated at being relatively powerless against an attacker that is inside of him, driving him to regurgitate Majuub. Baby Vegeta notices that during this commotion, Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Pan have been lending their energy to Goku, which enrages Baby. To stop them, Baby Vegeta launches a Super Galick Gun at the five Saiyans. Although Pan, Trunks, Gohan and Goten are knocked out, Goku emerges from the explosion unharmed, renewed and prepared to resume the battle against the Tuffle parasite. Having been weakened by Majuub's earlier attack and due to the Z Fighters' borrowed energy, Goku is more than a match for Baby. Due to his complete lack of focus and ever-increasing rage, Baby Vegeta finds himself unable to get the better of the Super Saiyan 4, who takes this opportunity to slice off Vegeta's tail, reverting him to a battered Super Baby Vegeta. In the Spanish dub and the original Japanese, Baby remarks that Vegeta's shell transforming into a Golden Great Ape caused Baby to undergo a change as well, as in his adult form, Baby would not have been able to stay within Vegeta's body had it returned to normal size. In a last resort effort to survive, Baby leaves Vegeta's body and attempts to escape from Planet Tuffle in his spaceship. To his shock, Baby's last sight is that of Goku firing a 10x Kamehameha towards his craft, hurdling it into the Sun and killing the evil Tuffle parasite for good. After Baby's demise, the Sacred Water at Kami's Lookout is used to cure all of Baby's victims. Special abilities Baby can liquefy himself in order to enter through a cut or scrape in his target's skin. As he matures, his liquidation ability grows more advanced. Although he has some strength of his own, Baby's combat abilities are best suited to exploiting the full potential of a host body. It appears that when he has chosen a permanent host, he begins to alter the host's appearance to mirror his own (as evidenced by the appearance of Super Baby Vegeta). As he gains more power through possession, Baby's own physical body appears to mature as well. In his first appearance, Baby is a skinless, mechanical infant. When he appears before Goten, he is blue-skinned and appears to be somewhat of a teenager, with facial markings and his standard outfit. Finally, when he escapes Vegeta's body, Baby's shape has reached adulthood. Baby's state of puberty is apparently met upon his first transformation as Baby Vegeta, as evidenced in the Japanese dub by his voice becoming raspier. After possessing a host, Baby combines their power with his own. He decides whether to plant an egg inside the victim before leaving them, or to completely seize their energy. The eggs he inserts in potential victims eventually hatch, releasing a substance that alters their mind into becoming willful servants to the parasite. He also gains the ability to assimilate the techniques of those who he has possessed, although under his usage they emit a pink aura despite the color they emit when used by their untampered host. Potential victims appear to be the most vulnerable when they are at the pinnacle of their power, as Baby waited for Goten, Gohan and Vegeta to ascend to their Super Saiyan forms before possessing them. During his fight with Vegeta, Baby Gohan and the possessed Goten trap Vegeta in a ball created by the two flying around him at high speeds. While in this ball, Baby seems able to create ghost-like images of Gohan and Goten, both speaking with his voice. Baby, as the Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, is one of the leading superpowers in the Dragon Ball franchise. During the final battle, he greatly overpowers Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, and has to be fought using psychological tactics, rather than brute force. At a fraction of his power his uncharged Super Galick Gun is able to do enough damage to the surface of the Earth to be visible from Planet Tuffle, and as Elder Kai fears, could destroy the planet if met with one of his charged attacks. In addition, the expulsion of his aura as Baby Vegeta powers up levels much of his city; even his screams are capable of considerable damage. Baby Vegeta *'Afterimage Technique' – The ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. *'Destructo Disk' – A razor-sharp disk of ki used against Uub. *Multiple razor shards of energy to create wounds he can enter a body through. *'Final Flash' – A technique used by Baby Vegeta. In the Japanese dub, when he performs the Final Flash, he declares "Big Bang Attack" launching the blast. In the FUNimation Dub, this was changed to Baby calling out "Final Flash" (possibly to avoid the confusion experienced with the Japanese dub, coupled with the fact that FUNimation Entertainment's dubs have never used the words "Big Bang Attack"). *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – A technique where Baby launches a barrage of ki blasts. He used it in his teenage form against Goten''Dragon Ball GT'' episode 26, "Saiyan Hunting" and later, as Baby Vegeta, against Uub.Dragon Ball GT episode 32, "The Return of Uub" *'Eye Flash' – A technique similar in essence to the Solar Flare, where Baby releases a bright flash of light from his eyes, blinding his opponents temporarily. *'Final Flash' – A technique Baby Vegeta uses against Goku and Uub (existing only in the English dub, as a result of a change to the dialogue). *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Kamehameha' – A technique used by Baby Gohan, which appears to defeat Piccolo in a single strike. In its first usage it is blue but later on it seems to turn pink in color. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *Kiai'' – A technique used by Infant Baby where he releases an Explosive Wave of ki through his scream, causing severe damage to his surroundings. As Great Ape Baby, his screams are capable of causing collateral damage. Explosive Wave is one of Baby Vegeta's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Revenge Death Ball' – A technique used by Baby Vegeta. It is a large black ball of ki that would have killed Goku had Supreme Kai not rescued him at the last minute. This technique is similar to the Spirit Bomb, as Baby has to draw energy from his slaves in order to use it. However, this accumulation of power is only needed once, with the power being evidently stored within Vegeta's body, as he is able to generate it at will upon each subsequent use. *'Hi-Tension' – One of Baby Vegeta's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Afterimage Technique' – One of Super Baby Vegeta's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power' – One of Super Baby Vegeta 2's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Great Ape Baby *'Crushing in Hands' – Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta grabs his opponent in a powerful grip and crush their bones. Baby Vegeta used this technique in an attempt to crush Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Crushing in Hands is Great Ape Baby's Throw in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Flaming Death Ball' – A Revenge Death Ball coated in a flaming layer. *'Gigantic Flame' – A technique used by Great Ape Baby. Here, Baby Vegeta has the ability to launch streams of intense flames from his mouth capable of engulfing much of his city in a blazing inferno. *'Continuous Super Galick Gun' – A technique used by Great Ape Baby as a frenzied attempt to destroy a Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Baby prepares the wave of a Super Galick Gun, but only releases concentrated energy bullets from within it. *'Explosive Wave': Used against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. This is one of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Mouth Energy Wave': The Great Ape user fires enormously devastating mouth blasts from one's own open mouth. *'Revenge Death Ball Final' – A fiercer version of the Revenge Death Ball technique used by Great Ape Baby. *'Super Galick Gun' – Great Ape Baby's full-powered variation of Vegeta's Galick Gun, capable of destroying an entire planet if appropriately charged. Baby uses the Super Galick Gun while Vegeta's body is in the Golden Great Ape transformation. *'Howl' – As Great Ape Baby, his screams are capable of causing collateral damage. Howl is one of Great Ape Baby's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Transformations Infant form In his initial form, Baby is very small and must crawl as a form of movement, like a baby. At first, he seems very simple and easily takes orders from Dr. Myuu. Afterwards, however, he becomes self-aware and very intelligent. On his own, Baby is no match for Goku and the others. When liquefying, he becomes a thick and silvery ooze capable of partially emerging from the body of his host. Baby Trunks Shortly after he is revealed to have survived his first encounter with the three Saiyans, Baby invades Trunks' body for a brief period of time, attacking Goku and Pan, before separating, having implanted a mind-controlling egg within Trunks. The only physical change is his eyes are outlined in black. Teenage form After invading several peoples' bodies on Earth, Baby's physical body assumes its first transformation, taking on a more mature appearance, and carrying shoulder pads. He also becomes fairly stronger, but is still unable to fight any of the Saiyans one on one. In this form, he also becomes more adept at utilizing his liquefied state, even to the point of being able to shift through energy waves, as well as possessing people much more effeciently. Baby Goten Upon becoming teenaged, Baby takes control of Goten, who he is content with possessing until Gohan appears. Baby does not hesitate to take action, and engages Gohan in battle, during which he is successful in passing into Gohan's body, but not before leaving a mind-controlling egg within Goten's body. The only physical change is his eyes are outlined in black. Baby Gohan While in possession of Gohan's body, Baby briefly fights Piccolo. Baby seems confident when he engages Vegeta in battle but Vegeta quickly begins to best him. However, thanks to a possessed Goten, Baby is able to take control of Vegeta. Again, before taking control of Vegeta, Baby leaves an egg planted within Gohan. The power of Baby Gohan is second only to the parasite's Baby Vegeta transformations. The only physical change in his eyes are outlined in black. Baby Vegeta Arguably the most well-known incarnation of Baby, this is the form assumed when Baby takes control of Vegeta. Due to Baby settling on Vegeta as his permanent host, Vegeta's body experiences some physical alterations, such as red lines across his face, crosshair-like lines on his eyes (a common trait among Machine Mutants) and white hair in place of the golden blonde typically seen of Super Saiyans. By combining the power of Vegeta with the energy he absorbed from his former hosts, Baby's strength becomes even greater, and he is able to fight on even grounds against Goku's Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Super Baby Vegeta Once Baby Vegeta gathers energy from Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bulla, Vegeta's body goes through further developments. These include an increase of muscle mass that rips apart his shirt, his eyes becoming blue-colored visors, red lines sprawling across his chest and forehead, the acquiring of large metallic shoulder pads, and Vegeta's hair returning to its original length. Baby does not assume this form for long, as he soon gains enough energy to prompt his next transformation. In this form, Goku states this is the strongest Ki he has ever sensed. Super Baby Vegeta 2 After sapping his mind slaves of their energies worldwide, Baby again transforms, his being dominating Vegeta's body so much that it bares a great resemblence to his real form. He now wears a black bodysuit with red and gold-colored gloves, boots, and shoulder pads. His physical structure has been completely altered, now bearing almost no resemblance to Vegeta, but rather mimicking a humanoid version of Baby's adult form. With this new strength, he defeats Uub both before and after his fusion with Majin Buu. However, Baby soon finds himself at the mercy of a Super Saiyan 4 Goku. This is until a possessed Bulma is able to target Baby with the Blutz Wave Generator. It is a highly debated subject, but many GT fans claim that this form is a version of Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 3. These claims have resulted from the fact that Vegeta could have used Baby's extra power to reach the form, and the fact that this form lacks eyebrows, and has the augmented browline, just as Goku's Super Saiyan 3 body does. They argue that the extremely long hair is absent due to Baby shaping it to match his own appearance. This claim, however, is made even more dubious by the fact that Vegeta never again assumes any form of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation after Baby has left his body, only transforming to his Super Saiyan 1 and 2 forms before assuming his Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4 transformations, both of which are completely involuntary alterations that require a huge supply of Blutz Waves, unlike Super Saiyan 3, which is accessed at any point after attainment by both Goku and Gotenks. Golden Great Ape Baby Golden Great Ape Baby (大猿ベビー, Ōzaru Bebi) is the form that Baby achieved after receiving Blutz Waves from Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator. Baby transforms into a Golden Great Ape. This is his strongest form, as shown when he easily pounded Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Despite his immense size, he is surprisingly fast as he was able to keep up with the much smaller Goku for a time. Like Goku in this form, he has golden fur that covers most of his body but retains the "armor" that Baby naturally possesses. His eyes are different from normal Great Apes, as is his skin, which is blue colored rather than the brown color that normal Great Apes have. Like all the other Great Apes and Golden Great Apes, he is much larger than his normal form. It is shown that his fist is bigger than adult Goku's entire body. Despite his immense size, he is surprisingly fast as he was able to keep up with the much smaller Goku for a time. Unlike most Great Apes, Baby is in absolute control of his actions (due to Baby being the one in control, while Vegeta, his host body, is the one who became the ape). However, he does pretend to be berserk at first to "play" with his newly acquired power. As his battle with Goku went on, he began to show signs of delirium and lose control due to his actual increasing rage, brought on by Goku's taunting (a weakness in Baby that Goku had discovered in their previous fight). In this form, Baby's mouth does not move when he talks. In the English dub, dialogue was added to have Baby state that this is due to telepathy. Originally, there was no such explanation. At first, the blind rage among Great Apes appeared to have gotten the best of the parasite, until it is revealed that this was simply an act demonstrated to test out his newfound power. After this, his first action was to pound Goku to death, which he was doing quite effortlessly. After beating Goku senselessly, he then wanted to destroy the Earth with his charged Super Galick Gun, which Goku countered with his 10X Kamehameha, but was severely overpowered. The aftershock of the blast paralyzed Baby for a few moments. Just when Goku was about to meet his end, Trunks arrived and shot Baby in the eye, temporarily blinding him. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan circled around Goku and began to transfer their energy into him, increasing his power dramatically. On top of that, Majuub was damaging Baby Vegeta from the inside (showing he didn't die when turned into a piece of chocolate) bringing him down to Goku's level. After Goku was fully charged, he then proceeded to battle and defeat Baby. After the fight, he cut off his tail turning the ape back into Baby Vegeta. Seeing he was outnumbered and outclassed, Baby left Vegeta's body and attempted to flee the planet. This however was not to be, as his escape was ruined when Goku blasted him into the Sun with the 10x Kamehameha, ending his evil forever. Adult form After being defeated by Goku, a desperate Baby escapes Vegeta's body. His form here is similar to his teenage form, except aged to an apparent adulthood. His liquefication appears to have advanced to the point where he can mold into other shapes, first appearing as a ball, for example. In a fit of mindless panic, Baby attempts to flee the planet, however he is blasted by Goku's 10x Kamehameha, and hurled into the Sun where he is finally destroyed along with his spaceship. Video game appearances Great Ape Baby made his first playable appearance in a ''Dragon Ball'' video game spin-off in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, called "Super Baby". Later, Super Baby Vegeta 2 appeared as appears as playable characters in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Baby's Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2 and Great Ape Baby Vegeta forms are all playable in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Baby is also playable in the Japanese arcade games Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, and Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers. In his Super Baby Vegeta 2 and Golden Great Ape forms, Baby is the final boss in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation; also, Super Baby Vegeta 2 can be unlocked as playable character. Baby is a boss in his Golden Great Ape form in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Yūsuke Numata *English dub of Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout: Joe Romersa (Baby Vegeta) *FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland (all media but Ultimate Tenkaichi), Vic Mignogna (Ultimate Tenkaichi) *Blue Water Dub: Adam Hunter *Spanish dub (Latin America): Uraz Huerta (infancy) and Enrique Mederos (adulthood) *Portuguese Dub: João Loy *Italian Dub: Luca Sandri *Brazilian Dub: Sergio Rufino *German Dub: Gerald Schaale *Polish Dub: Grzegorz Pawlak Trivia *Baby is the only main villain whom Goku has defeated as a Super Saiyan 4. The rest of the main villains, Super 17 and Omega Shenron, Goku defeated in his child form. Goku did defeat Naturon Shenron and Eis Shenron as a Super Saiyan 4, although, they were both supporting villains. *Baby's defeat was the last victory mentioned in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT. It was also seen that it was mentioned in the movie Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. *The first humans possessed by Baby on Earth were named in the ''Carddas'' series. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Machine Mutants Category:Males Category:Tuffles Category:Tyrants Category:Villains